The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a golf club head.
In recent years, in order to increase the traveling distance of a ball, various efforts are made on the golf clubs. In the club heads, for example, wood-type club heads in particular, a thin metal material such as titanium alloys is used to form the face portion. This is intended to increase the deflection of the face portion at impact so that the kinetic energy of the club head is transferred to the ball at a minimum loss and the initial velocity of the ball becomes maximum, namely the restitution coefficient is increased.
On the other hand, as the thickness of the face portion decreases, the strength decreases, and the face portion is liable to be broken when a large impact force is exerted thereon. Accordingly, a material having superior impact-resistance is required in this portion.
The inventor therefore, conducted the study of various materials, and found that when a specific titanium alloy, which is a widely used titanium alloy Ti-6Al-4V, is specifically processed, a large impact-resistance as well as a large tensile strength and fatigue strength can be obtained, and has accomplished a method for improving the impact-resistance of titanium alloy Ti-6Al-4V in the club head.